


Trapped six feet under

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Buried Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Reconciliation, Self-Worth Issues, Short Story, Underground, during the five year mission, extended five year mission, near to the tail end of the extended five year mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: McCoy is trapped. And he's scared. Only memories are his companion.





	1. Safe

McCoy's eyes opened to see darkness. Bitter familiar darkness. His eyes closed then opened again. Pitch black color that took on various shapes to his imagination. He moved his boots only to feel that they were restricted to one space that had a hard barrier. McCoy attempted to move onto his side but there wasn't enough room to do that. His entire body ached. Almost as though someone had used a agonizer booth. A painful setting that overwhelmed McCoy to the point of collapse. The memories of other Spock's forced mind meld still lingered. He felt a rounded circular item pressed against his palm. He held his hand up to see a bright blue light illuminating from it.

He was briefly blinded by the blue light.

McCoy ducked the light away closing his eyes. His memories started to jog back at him at what happened, earlier.

* * *

_"Leonard," Spock said, approaching the man. McCoy looked up toward the Vulcan from the padd._

_"Yes?" McCoy said, as the doors had closed behind the Vulcan._

_"I have been evaluating our relationship for the past twenty four hours and come to a conclusion regarding its status," Spock said, as the man's heart had started to beat fast. McCoy braced himself for what the Vulcan had to say next. "Will you bond with me?"_

_McCoy hardened as he stood up from the chair placing his hands on the white desk. The doctor sighed, while bracing himself for the inevitable. Mental, life long bonds were highly important to Vulcans and their way of life. A bond with him? What was Spock thinking? Was Spock thinking straight? Or was he just getting ahead of himself? Was it the progress of their relationship that had spurred him into making this decison? McCoy feared that if a marriage with Spock screwed up, there would not be any coming back for him. He just wouldn't live past it._

_"Spock. . ." McCoy said. "I don't think I will ever be ready for another marriage. Last one took the wind out of me," he walked around the desk. "look, I am not even the ideal candidate to marry."_

_Spock raised an eyebrow._

_"You are a ideal mate," Spock said. "there is no one I rather choose than you."_

_McCoy sighed._

_"We've been datin' since 2258," McCoy said. "hasn't it come to ya attention that there I will never be ready to marry again?" turning Spock down was not quite easy for the doctor. He knew the words but delivering them was painful. The Vulcan did not display emotional hurt. "what are ya thinkin' askin' me to bond with ya?"_

_"From what I have gathered regarding your previous marriage, you never had time for each other," Spock said. "fortunately, we share the same desire to ensure the captain's safety. Wherever the captain goes, we will follow. And we share the same shift. We will not drift apart, I assure you. If our marriage were to fall apart, one of us would have to be dead."_

_"No," McCoy said. "it's different," he shook his head. "it's nothin' about that. Jocelyn began to divorce me when my father was dyin', and she had every right, but the divorce was finalized a day I killed him," the words came out like a hurricane on full speed ready to strike down who ever was in its way. A knife to the heart. It was surprise knowledge that hadn't been told to Spock. Now he got a wider scope of the divorce. "and I am just scared that ya will divorce me when I can bounce right back like jello from somethin' terrible. It'll take some time and space on my own to heal, but I will be back to semi operatin' in time," he rubbed the back of his head looking up toward the taller man. "Ya see why I told ya that Jim would be a better person to date in the first place, right? I am not worthy to be in a relationship with someone as good as ya. Jim is, not me."_

_"You are breaking up with me," Spock acknowledged._

_"We can still be friends with benefits," McCoy said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "or just friends."_

_"Excuse me, Doctor, but I have some unfinished business to attend," Spock turned away sliding out of the doctor's grip then made his way out of the empty office leaving the man behind._

_McCoy leaned against the desk, rubbing the back of his neck._

_It went better than he thought._

_He felt surprisingly better than expected about it._

_He told the truth, and that was what counted, besides, Spock deserved someone better._

* * *

_Nyota appeared out of thin air as McCoy was reading the diagnoses over Kirk. She was right behind him with her arms folded and a hurt expression plastered on her face. McCoy could sense that someone was behind her. He turned toward the woman's direction raising an eyebrow back at her. She was in her off duty attire being colorful consisting of a skirt to the attire and a dark purple shirt.  
_

_"Spock tell ya?" McCoy said._

_"You broke up with him," Nyota said._

_"I did," McCoy replied._

_"You were hopelessly in love with him a day before and now you're just. . ." Nyota was wordless at first. Trying to find the words to fit what he was doing, relationship wise. "keeping your distance?"_

_"Look," McCoy said, turning completely in the woman's direction. "I am givin' him in space. He didn't answer what kind of relationship he wanted," he jotted down on the padd regarding Kirk's condition. "I am keeping it professional for now until he answers it. Playin' it safe."_

_"All I am hearing coming from you right now is bullshit," Nyota said. "and I don't like that."_

_"Ya wanted Spock but thin's didn't work out," McCoy said. Nyota frowned._

_"He was married to his Vulcan duties," Nyota said._

_"And ya here about me breakin' up with him?" McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow in return. He lowered it. "ya have no standin' talkin' to me about breakin' up with Spock," he turned away back toward the resting captain on the biobed checking the vitals. "besides, there are better people out there who can accept that proposal."_

_"Wait, he_ proposed _?" Nyota came to the side of the biobed along McCoy's side with widened eyes._

_"Yes," McCoy said, as Nyota's hands clasped over her mouth before a gasp escaped._

_There was silence between the two colleagues as the man checked on the captain's vitals placing one hand on the man's neck. The captain's heart beat was stable. It was seen on the monitor behind McCoy. The beeps coming from the equipment was the only sound filling the air between the two officers. Nyota slowly took both of her hands off her mouth regaining her composure._

_"You turned down . . . a bonding proposal," Nyota said._

_"I did," McCoy said._

_"Len," Nyota said. "Vulcan's don't go offering their mind and soul like candy every day."_

_"Ny. . ." McCoy stopped, turning toward her. "there's thin's in this head that I don't want him to see," he tapped on the side of his forehead. "No one should see it. There are thin's I put in my reports no one should read. The ones where Spock and Jim aren't there and I have to help those people. And what kind of man is he marryin'? There are somethin's that he doesn't know and shouldn't know. I have skeletons in my closet and issues," he glared at her. "I can't get over them over night. Nor over five years. I've adapted to it. And lived with it."_

_Nyota observed the man as understanding dawned on her._

_"You are not ready to open your mind to him," Nyota said._

_"Weren't ya?" McCoy asked._

_"We had some mind melds but never a link," Nyota said._

_"Lucky girl," McCoy said. "ya a perfect woman with no skeletons in her closet or issues. You're absolutely flawless in and out."_

_"I have flaws," Nyota said._

_"Yes, ya do," McCoy said. "ones that ya can get married with. . ." the doctor sighed. "I don't want to destroy another marriage."_

_"I see," Nyota said, and then Kirk groaned._

_"Wakey, wakey, sun flower," McCoy said, bouncing on the tips of his toes leaning forward with a smile as Kirk's eyes began to open. "lights are up."_

* * *

McCoy aimed the device upwards to see the color brown. Hard, wooden brown that didn't have a dent. He placed his hand onto it as he felt along the surface. He couldn't hear a sound. There was nothing to hear. The only company in here was his heartbeat, his oxygen, and a strange lighting device. McCoy attempted to slide it out of his hand onto feel that it was embedded. He lightly tapped on it. A small holographic figure appeared on his chest belonging to a light blue figure in a cloak covered in tattoos. He appeared to be familiar.

"Hello, Doctor McCoy, this is Chancellor Ohalis of the Fa-tukie people," Ohalis said.

McCoy recognized the man as his eyes widened in terror and dismay, but also of anger.

"I have confiscated everything that can be used to track you," Ohalis explained.

It felt like he had been dumped into a well shackled to stone and punched repeatedly in the ribs before being dropped. Ohalis paused, almost as though waiting to see his reaction, waiting to hear his anger, waiting to see his dismay, and how vulnerable that he would be at this state. Normally, people would offer anything to escape. To return back to the land of the living with free space to move about. McCoy could have two hours and thirty three minutes worth of oxygen. He shouldn't waste it.

"As of the time that you have awakened, you are not on a limited supply of oxygen," Ohalis went on. "There is a device that will close off your oxygen tank. . " so he could be upset. "Whenever I decide to do so after the device alerts me to your awakening," the smile was devious and evil. "You have fallen prey to what my business dealings regarding my people. For that, I am truly sorry, but you have to die. I have reported to your people that you died, accidentally, by stepping into the wall rays when chasing after a patient," Ohalis appeared to be pleased of himself. "you have twenty four hours worth of oxygen. The saying goes that no one can hear you scream in space. No one can hear you scream from beyond. That orb installed into your hand? It is a determinator of how much oxygen you have left. Welcome to the dark. And congratulate me for my election results. Farewell, I will think of you when I fall asleep to victory."

Ohalis vanished in a flicker of blue light.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" McCoy repeated, banging on the wood. "SOMEONE HELP ME. . . . PLEASE!" The wood was hard against his fists smacking it in a way. "HELP ME! ANYONE SOMEONE! PLEASE! I don't want to die alone!" It was a type of tough wood that didn't break easily. "JIM, SPOCK, ANYONE! SOMEONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!"

McCoy banged his fists against the hard surface repeatedly as the camera went up and up pleading for help as his voice became less heardable by the passing layer of dirt. There was a field of recently moved grass over the small mound at a park that was being visited by several blue skinned individuals. They didn't hear the frantic screams for help. People were off, smiling, holding hands. Birds landed onto the mound hunting for worms. They were the only ones to hear the screams. It was calm and serene. Dark clouds were in the horizon. Cars speeded by the park. Our camera panned down beneath the soil, down, down, down. Until we returned into the long, wide coffin that restricted a upset McCoy. There was light coming from the doctor's face as though his hand was placed onto it. The man was weeping. He didn't have a phaser. He didn't have a communicator. He attempted to claw at the wooden surface with his fingernails but they were not sharp enough nor did he have the strength that Spock had. He sucked on his fingers clenching his hand in pain.

Tears freely flowed down the side of the man's cheek. He was alone. Completely, hopelessly, and devastatedly alone. It had been almost ten years since he was alone. Not since the impending divorce and the loss of his father. He visualized the crew grieving for him. Kirk, most importantly, broken up about it the most. Spock pretending to not have feelings. Scotty coping in his own way. Nyota weeping off and on off duty. Christine having to adjust to M'Benga taking over. Janice getting used to him not being there and having difficulties getting over his passing. He visualized Hikaru calling Pavel, who was stationed on the Reliant as Lieutenant, to break the news. He visualized the crew coming together and talking about him. Moving on. It made him smile thinking of Kirk having one of his moments and calling M'Benga by the nickname 'Bones' by accident. Kirk and Spock making sure they had grieved properly and remained steady.

Dying by slow suffocation.

Six feet under the ground rather than above it.

 _I was wrong about space being my cause of death,_ McCoy thought as another tear streaked down his cheek. 

Memories of before this predicament came back as the ache in his body died down.

* * *

  
_Kirk suddenly apparrated by McCoy's side, "Good afternoon!"_  
  
_McCoy was walking down the corridor headed toward the bar._  
  
_"What brin's ya here?" McCoy asked._  
  
_"Nothing important," Kirk said, causally. "Rumors say you broke up with Spock."_  
  
_"Yep,"  McCoy said._  
  
_"Bones, you broke my first officer," Kirk said. "Fix it."_  
  
_"He is perfectly fine," McCoy said. "last time I saw him, his ass was up your eyes and his eyes was to the console."_  
  
_Kirk sighed, rubbing his forehead._  
  
_"He is a Vulcan," Kirk said. "He's never going to admit that he is upset."_  
  
_"Let Spock deal with it on his own way, we shouldn't force him to be emotional," McCoy said. "and you would make a excellent form of comfort for a Vulcan. You can comfort anyone, Jim, face it."_  
  
_"He is not my ex-boyfriend," Kirk said._  
  
_"I did what I could," McCoy said._  
  
_"Take him back," Kirk said._  
  
_"Kid," McCoy said. "remember how I was when I first met ya?"_  
  
_"Uh huh," Kirk grew a fond expression then turned his head to see a glare on the doctor's face._  
  
_"Imagine what it'll be like if he left me," McCoy said. "it'll be a lot worse."_  
  
_"Don't be a pessimist," Kirk said. "Spock would never leave you.  If he did, it would be against his will."_  
  
_"You know who would be a better boyfriend with Spock?" McCoy asked._  
  
_"You would be," Kirk said._  
  
_"No, Jim, that will be ya," McCoy came to a stop facing the man. "ya and Spock share heart eyes. ALL. THE. TIME. And there is no personal space between ya."_  
  
_"What?" Kirk said, appearing to be perplexed.  "I do that with everyone."_  
  
_"Don't kid with me,"  McCoy said. "everyone else has personal space except for Spock and ya."_  
  
_"Just because my other counterpart was in a relationship with the Ambassador doesn't mean it'll happen here," Kirk said._  
  
_"Is that a dare?" McCoy asked, raising his eyebrows back at the man. "because I happen to remember who made my head nurse and your communications officer get into a relationship."_  
  
_"I am not daring you," Kirk said._  
  
_"I did it once, I can do it again," McCoy said._  
  
_"No, Bones, no," Kirk said._  
  
_"All I want is my best friends to get back together and Spock to be Spock again."_  
  
_"He isn't different," McCoy said. "are ya humanizing him when he's barely showin' emotions?"_  
  
_"I can tell," Kirk said. "it is in his work performance."_  
  
_"I will think about it," McCoy said, then swept by the man._  
  
_"You better!" Kirk called back._

* * *

__

  
McCoy's fist landed on the hard, wooden surface.  
  
_I am an idiot_ , McCoy thought.  
  
A tear slid down the side of his face.  
  
So many unsaid words. His last words to Spock couldn't have been, "Ya bein' an asshole."  
  
There were things that the doctor had yet to tell Spock. Perhaps he knew.  
  
 His recollection of earlier returned.

* * *

_McCoy came out of the holodeck only to stop when he saw Nyota and Spock, Nyota had her arms wrapped around the man's shoulder. McCoy raised his eyebrows in surprise to see them together. The doctor rationalized they were either hanging out or getting together. Which baffled him. Because Nyota was in tears after she broke up with Spock. She filled McCoy in at the bar on the Yorktown before the fateful call was made by Kirk to return to the Enterprise. She had regained her composure during the drink and appeared at peace. Unlike her, McCoy didn't cry before or after the break up._  
  
_"You two," Nyota slid her hands off the Vulcan's shoulder. "talk."_  
  
_Nyota skated away on her silent black skates attached under her shoes--when did she get roller skates?_  
  
_And wasn't that against regulations?_  
  
_"You could have told me in the beginning regarding your fears," Spock spoke first._  
  
_McCoy sighed._  
  
_"It was a flin' back then," McCoy said. "I didn't think we'll come this far. And to ask the question."_  
  
_"Doctor," Spock said. "I have been honored to serve with you as a friend, lover, and colleague. You would never destroy ruin a marriage," he placed one hand, carefully, on the human's shoulder. "our relationship has been rocky at best. . . You have not destroyed the foundation of it. The trust. The respect. And the friendship."_  
  
_"I can't give ya kids," McCoy said._  
  
_"I have donated sperm to the effort of my species come back before our arrival to the Enterprise A," Spock said. "I want you and only you in this union."_  
  
_"Spock, this is your first rodeo in marriage?" McCoy asked.'_  
  
_"Yes," Spock said. A feeling sunk down within the Vulcan as he knew what the human was about to say so he held his hand up. "I am not asking, demanding, or I requesting. I understand the difficulty and turmoil you have when it comes to someone you respect and love dearly about your own issues effecting them," McCoy nodded. "I admit, it was ill timed. Your mother had just informed you that she was sick---"_  
  
_"My mother is sick?"  McCoy looked stunned as he had interrupted the Vulcan._  
  
_". . . Didn't you get the holovid?" Spock said._

 _"She doesn't like to worry me these days," McCoy said. "some weeks I hardly get a message from her. How typical of her. Now it makes sense why she gives ya a holovid over me," Spock let go of the human's shoulder. "if all ya want is to be in a legal relationship with me then ya can count me out."_  
  
_"I will send the holovid to your comn terminal," Spock said. The Vulcan paused tilting his head, curiously. "did you tell your mother?"_  
  
_"I didn't send her a message last week that we broke up," McCoy said. "So, she is not sick anymore?"_  
  
_"The illness is difficult to get over," Spock said. "her doctors informed her it would take two weeks for it to be cured."_

 _"Just what I need," McCoy said._  
  
_"Fa-tuk is a few hours away," Spock said. "do you require company?"_  
  
_"Asides to tellin' Jim where I'm goin'," McCoy said._  
  
_"Indeed," Spock said, with a nod._

 _"Why would I need company?" McCoy asked._  
  
_"It would be logical to come with you to pretend that we are still engaged in a relationship for your mother's sake as she still believes we are in a relationship," Spock said. "It will be beneficial to her health and speedy recovery to see that her son is happy. And the holovid will explain her illness at full length. . ." Spock cleared his throat. "doctor, I come as a friend."_  
  
_"Good," McCoy said, then walked away.   The Vulcan was right._

* * *

_"Nyota!" McCoy unexpectedly paced himself along the woman. Nyota turned her head in the direction of the doctor who was in red pants and shirtless, exercising, on the running section._

_"Yes?" Nyota said._

_"If ya do that to me again, I will tell your girlfriend about the time ya forgot a unidog," McCoy said._

_"Don't do that," Nyota said._

_"Then don't do that to me," McCoy said. "Ya gotta know when thin's are supposed to remain private."_

_"Such as you?" Nyota asked. "Private? Your business is all over the ship."_

_"Because it concerns me and all four hundred thirty personnel," McCoy said. "Someone has to make sure they're operatin'."_  
  
_"Of course," Nyota replied, jogging. "You are back together and that is all that matters. Spock is going to be fine from here on out."_  
  
_McCoy wanted to correct Nyota._  
  
_But he didn't have the heart to bust her bubble._  
  
_McCoy  turned his attention away  from the woman._  
  
_His eyes were faced toward the screen indicating how many laps he had to go._  
  
_McCoy wasn't quite sure if he was the person a Vulcan should marry. Spock could be mistaken. Love did that sort of thing. They had been dating for ten years. Ten long, eventful years watching his two colleagues shape up into prominent role models to be looked up toward. Easily the best of their generation. Pike had been proud of that too. Pike served the father role quite well enough that sometimes Kirk went ahead and called him 'dad' when referring to him often times confusing others who knew his father was dead. It was all right given that Pike was his father of choice. Helped shape Kirk into the man he was today. The man McCoy was today? He was the same man who boarded the recruitment shuttle._

* * *

_The two men entered the captain's office in the wee hours of the morning side by side. Spock's hands were locked behind his back, military style, with one hand clenching his wrist. McCoy had his arms folded as the captain sat down into the desk appearing to be well pleased seeing the two together. He was in his green wrap around variation. His sleeves reached down toward his wrists with the captain strips. His pants were in the shorts variation with the pant legs discarded on the chair across from the desk. He had several containers in cubbies holding the medals that he had earned with his development and service in Star Fleet including some mementos. One of which being a Bat'Leth dangling on the wall._

_"Back together again?" Kirk said. "That's great news!"_  
  
_"Captain, we need to pay a visit to Fat-tuk," Spock said. Kirk's eyebrows raised._  
  
_"Star Fleet has a travel warning regarding that planet," Kirk said._  
  
_"We are aware of that," McCoy said. "Eleanor is down there recoverin' from a bad Kazuot Virus."_  
  
_"Oooh," Kirk said. "I thought that wasn't a problem since it was contained six months ago."_  
  
_"It is," McCoy said. "but my ma is a very stubborn woman when doin' thin's in the name of research." Kirk nodded his head in understanding._  
  
_"Star Fleet hasn't sent a mission this week so we can go there," Kirk said, seeing the small rounded shape of a necklace under the man's uniform. "In fact," the captain paused. "no," he shook his head. "This will be a emergency visit, and, if you can get your mom aboard so she can recover, that will be a plus," McCoy was internally screaming in his mind. Spock glanced over toward the human who then walked out of the room. "so, old dog you, how was the getting-back-together?" Spock looked at his captain with curiosity._

_"I have yet to experience it," Spock said. Kirk leaned against the desk. "For the sake of Miss McCoy, go with it."_

_"So he is keeping it back on you?"  Kirk asked._  
  
_"It appears so," Spock said._  
  
_"Why?" Kirk asked._  
  
_"This is not the right timing," Spock said. "I will get back to you regarding it, Jim."_  
  
_Kirk shared a small smile toward Spock making the  Vulcan feel like he was on cloud nine. Kirk came over to the computer alongside his captains desk. The captain looked up in the direction of the Vulcan. His blonde curled bangs swept to the left side of his forehead. His sapphire eyes flickered, as though his train of thought had just came to a crash with another train, and his mind was at a standstill. For a moment there, the captain didn't know what to say. It was almost a hilarious sight, if Spock would human, he would have noted that it would have been the appropriate time to fake a cough to draw the captain's attention back into the face of reality. The captain shook his head snapping out of it._  
  
_"Dismissed,"  Kirk replied, with a wave. "Go make plans for your couple time."_  
  
_Spock nodded then made his way out of the office while Kirk's heart like eyes lingered on the man._


	2. in his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 was being a pain in the ass suddenly today so there you go getting a multi chapter fic.

_"So Len, I heard you are leaving me in charge," M'Benga said, making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed._

_"Uh huh," McCoy observed himself in the mirror._

_"And I am happy about the good news," M'Benga said, as McCoy zipped up his jacket. "put Christine in charge of Sick Bay," the doctor turned toward the dark man while zipping up his jeans raising a brow. "She practically runs Sick Bay while you are on the bridge 'flirting' for the sake of science."_  

_"I don't flirt with Spock on the bridge," McCoy said. "that is unprofessional. And I don't flirt with him on the bridge! Someone has to check on their state of mind."_

  _"Now don't use 'the watcher' excuse," M'Benga said._  

 _"_ _Me?" McCoy asked, insulted."Being a watcher?" he dramatically said placing a hand on his chest glaring at the resting man's direction. "A passive_ bystander _," the white doctor folded his arms. "ya out of your mind!"_  

 _"Do I have to take out your logs to make my point?" McCoy looked caught. "You're there, every time, any time, something weird happens on the bridge or to the Enterprise. I thought you would be sick of the bridge turbulence by now but that's ridiculous that you are not admitting to what keeps you on there instead of sick bay."_  

 _"Ya know what is ridiculous?" McCoy asked._  

_"Try me," M'Benga said._

_"This conversation," McCoy said._  

_M'Benga laughed._

  _"It is," M'Benga said. "I hope your couples therapy is fantastic." he batted his eyelashes back._

 _"My god, man," McCoy said. "ya lost it."_  

 _"I have not lost it," M'Benga said. "but I think you've lost your sense of belonging."_   

_"What's that supposed to mean?" McCoy asked._

  _"You know what I mean," M'Benga said. "full well," he placed his hands on his waist. "you never know: the next away mission someone might just put a ring on him. You know how Vulcans are when it comes to being devoted to their bondmates? No more one night stands, flings, or anything that does not mean being affectionate toward their partner."_  

 _McCoy turned toward the dark man._  
  
_"I accept that," McCoy said. "I accept that Spock and I won't share the same assignments. I accept that I won't always be there to make sure Jim lives,"  he sat down along where the darker man sat. He looked over toward M'Benga.  "I also accept that a competent CMO will take over should Star Fleet unexpectedly reassigns me," he turned his head away for the last part. "Or should somethin' unexpected happens to me."_  
  
_"But your relationship with Spock will stand the test of distances," M'Benga said._  
  
_"It will," McCoy said, light heartedly with a nod. "surely."_  
  
_"That's the only thing I want for the two of you," M'Benga said. "you make quite the odd couple."_  
  
_"Speakin' of odd couple," McCoy said.  "ya know Scotty and Keenser are goin' to finally get married this year?"_  
  
_"Yes," M'Benga said. "joyful occasion. About time."_  
  
_"Yes," McCoy agreed. "about time."_  
  
_"Much ado about timing," M'Benga said._  
  
_McCoy glared at first toward M'Benga then the two men bust out laughing._  
  
_"I will be back before ya know it, dumb ass," McCoy said, as their laughter ended._  
  
_M'Benga looked at him warmly._  
  
_"Don't stay too long on Fa-tuk," M'Benga said._  
  
_"I won't," McCoy said, then he stood up straightening his gray shirt.  He came over to the desk taking out a necklace from the drawer. He clicked it on the back of his neck turning back toward the man. "there is nothin' worth my time stayin' down there for."_

* * *

McCoy yanked the carpe diem necklace off.

McCoy slowly carved into the wood using the pyrrha necklace.  
  
"I love my exes," McCoy's tear ducts had gone dry.  
  
He didn't have any more tears to shed.  
  
How long he had cried, the doctor didn't know.  
  
 And he didn't want to know about how long he had been in this box.  
  
 Alone.  
  
"I love my best friends, I love my daughter, I love my mother, I love my co-workers," his voice was emotionally trembling with each syllable. "I love Georgia, Atlanta." McCoy cleared his throat.  "I love the suburbs. I love tall sun flowers, tendin' to them, and I love the color green. I love helpin' people. I love healin' people." He chipped away text into the wood as pieces of it landed onto his shirt. If there was a chance that he wouldn't make it should he be found, let it be that he left a admission. "I love my head nurse. I hate transporters. I hate anomaly and dangerous diseases that can leave one dyin' in agony. I hate diseases that leave me unable to help people. I hate bein' unable to live life to it's fullest. I don't like bein' alone. . . I love S'chn T'gai Spock."  
  
McCoy smacked his glowing hand against the wood making sobbing sounds with his eyes closed.  
  
He opened his eyes then looked toward the wooden wall. McCoy felt around for the text to see where he had left off then used the glowing ball to see where he left off. He scanned for what room he had left. He wrote small, tiny letters just to not take all of the room. A Vulcan could easily spot them upon closer inspection by being knelt down toward the wood. McCoy resumed to write finishing off what he had stopped. His brain thought faster than his hand could catch up. His fingers brushed against the wood. McCoy paused, briefly, then resumed writing it. His hand ached. He wanted to move around but he just could not. And he was thirsty. McCoy briefly closed his eyes then reopened them.  He slid the carpe diem necklace into his pocket once finishing the text. He saw the light beginning to sink from the top of the sphere installed into his hand. Would Spock wait for him?  
  
Would he?  
  
McCoy doubted that.  
  
Why would he wait for someone as hurt as him?  
  
The ache in his head returned as his mind came back to earlier.  
  
_Spock_ , McCoy cried in his mind, _I am sorry_.

* * *

_McCoy had his arms folded set in the middle of the turbo lift dressed in dark attire consisting of a jacket, a shirt, pants, and boots. His pyyhra necklace stood out while resting on his baby smooth chest. Spock was in a blue buttoned up shirt and black long pants that nicely completed his attire  going nicely with his long boots. McCoy didn't seem to be happy. Kirk let out a sigh turning in the direction of the Vulcan giving him a "this is your boyfriend" kind of expression. Spock straightened his tilted head turning in the direction of the stubborn human._

_"Doctor, please come out of the turbo lift," Spock requested._

_"This is a visit for your mother,"  Kirk said._  
  
_"Ya met her," McCoy reminded._

 _"Once," Spock said, briefly._  
  
_"Jim has," McCoy said._  
  
_"Nice lady," Kirk said, with a fond warm smile. Spock turned his attention toward the captain._  
  
_"Explain to me why he has rescinded his decision to get off," Spock said._  
  
_"Because I am joining you two," Kirk said. "and she'll think we're boyfriends."_  
  
_"We are friends," Spock said._  
  
_"Besides,  I get along better with the chancellor," Kirk said. "we did eliminate their previous chancellor who was a machine five years ago. Asides to the difficulties the chancellor are having since then, well, he is still struggling to handle that issue. He'll understand the visit and emergency beam out from me. He doesn't really like you, Bones."_  
  
_"What do ya expect?" McCoy asked. "I was the rat."_

 _"Bones," Kirk said. "I will be on duty  as captain while you're visiting your mother."_  
  
_"Preferably, I like ya to visit her just not in the same room as Spock and  I because she'll jump to conclusions," McCoy said. "naturally."_  
  
_"I can do that," Kirk said. "Come on, don't make me beg."_  
  
_McCoy sighed rolling then stepped out of the turbo lift. The three men made their way toward the transporter room. Keenser was on duty from behind the barrier to the circular transporter padd. Kirk was in his standard yellow uniform appearing to be happy given the circumstance. McCoy,on the other hand, was grumpy by the man's side and across from him was Spock whose hands were locked behind his back. The two men boarded the transporter padd. Kirk nodded toward Keenser then they vanished in  a golden haze into another scenery. They reappeared in the federation embassy. Kirk's smile grew wider and beamed even more at the sight of the dark blue man with a light blue, hairy goatee. His long dark robes was colorful with jets of unique colored designs that started beneath the long, pointy elegant neck collars._

_"Chancellor Ohalis!" Kirk said. "Good to see you again." the captain walked off the transporter padd._

_"As to you, Captain Kirk,"  Ohalis said, greeting him with a equally as welcoming smile. It looked menacing toward McCoy. "Commander Spock, and . . ." his eyes landed on the doctor stifling back a frown. "Doctor McCoy," the words were not friendly toward the human. A unhappy look was in the Fa-tukie's eyes. His bright blue eyes more fierce than Kirk's that were kind and soft as stardust. It was like a tsunami of dangerous bright flames was in his eyes. "welcome. I received your transmission. What brings you here?"_  

 _"Family matters," Kirk said. "My chief medical officer and his boyfriend are here not as officers of star fleet. Your main hospital is holding Eleanor McCoy, his mother," Ohalis's eyes light up.McCoy felt his heart sink as a bad feeling over took his gut. He started to regret coming to visit Eleanor. For her health and her safety. "whose quite ill and would be preferably transported back to the Enterprise if it is recommended for her recovery by her doctors. If it's clear by you and her doctors, at least."_  

_"Yes, yes, yes," Ohalis said. "there is some paperwork for that."_

_"Great," Kirk said, clapping his hands together. "that'll be excellent. Where do I sign?"_  

 _"Her doctors will be there,"  Ohalis said. "you need to speak with them at the facility. They need to be present at the signing."_  

 _Kirk nodded._   

_"More the merrier," Kirk said, as McCoy took a hold on Spock's hand._

_Spock sent back a wave of reassurance and comfort through the developing link that was still growing between them through the mind.  Spock's fingers clenched keeping the human's fingers entangled against his palm._

_"Right this way," Ohalis said._   _Kirk looked over toward McCoy._  

 _"See?" Kirk said. "Smooth ride," his eyes landed on the two's then toward McCoy looking at them proudly and lovingly. He mouthed, "I'm so proud of you two!" then turned away to follow after the chancellor._  

 _Kirk walked after the shorter man. The two men followed after the captain while holding hands. No one actually paid attention to it. If any did, they mostly found that sweet than anything. But the recognition of the doctor earned spiky, furious glares. McCoy's concerns eased down for the situation. He ignored the glares aimed straight on his back. McCoy's feelings regarding the whole situation went to the back burner. The doctor felt safe alongside the Vulcan. It helped to know that he was not alone. His mind was eased off  the uncomfortable feelings being in the embassy was giving him._  
  
_"I heard there's been some disappearances during the campaigning season," Kirk said._  
  
_"My opponents will be found, in due time," Ohalis said, with a nod. "only the most protected will survive."_  
  
_"Shame the political climate has become this way," Kirk said. "such is life. Any investigations done to find out the culprits?"_  
  
" _It's a very secretive, high profiled investigation. Discreet," Ohalis said. "surely, but slowly."_

* * *

He was losing oxygen, slowly.

The glowing ball would require surgery to be taken out.

Mostly by M'Benga with his head nurse.

McCoy would need to be sedated to get it taken out. He chipped at the glass attempting to take it out. He felt the hard, stern metal surrounding the object. He felt the metal embedded into both sides of his hand. He scratched to find a weakness around it to take out the count down. His fingers scratched along the glass. The cold, hard firm metal only got scratches. How did it get put into his hand? It was a curious question. If he regulated his breathing,  perhaps he'll die in his sleep rather than a painful attempt struggling to breath. A painless, short death. It was cold within the box. He missed Jim and Spock. He missed Nyota, M'Benga, and Christine. It felt like a lifetime ago that he was on a starship. Befriended aliens or fled from them on foot. The idea of aliens being real became surreal. 

Like he had lived a dream. No. It was _real_. It had _happened_. They were real as the doctor was.

McCoy felt an alien like presence sweeping through his mind. It won't be the first time. Who was in his mind now? Was this really a dream? Was he really in a coma? Was he really safe? In his own bed? Was it all a nightmare? The detachment of feelings was oddly familiar. The last time that he felt emotionally detached like this telepathically were---His mind reeled coming to abrupt stop. The events of a previous away mission hit him hard.  Hope grew within the man's soul, a faint glowing hope, that warmed his marriage issued southern heart. Warm feelings traveled through the man. Spock was going to find him and assure him that his mother was safe. It was a incredibly rare connection to have between a human and a Vulcan. A link that wasn't consummated normally did not allow full on conversations to occur. One would hear the others thoughts but not be able to reply. And McCoy didn't think first: he thought. _Spock,_ McCoy's called out in his mind, _Spock! SPOCK! I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!_

The flicker of stray alien emotion strayed like a flickering weak flame. McCoy was giving himself a headache. A strain in his psi abilities. McCoy closed his eyes briefly opening them to his newly founded headache. Spock and Jim were going to find him soon. They weren't going to believe Ohalis. They were probably on his case searching for him. McCoy took out the pyyhra necklace that Spock had given him before the extended mission had started. He stopped his attempts to relay the communication. A alien emotion flared through the link. It was a burning, fierce flame dawned on by realization. It was a decisive, violent turn from the detachment to keep the other in check and balanced. _Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. I don't want to be alone.  I don't--I miss you. I miss you.  I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you._ His eyes were squeezed shut focused on the weak link that he shared with the Vulcan. He repeated them in no order over and over hoping that Spock got the message.

McCoy stopped, feeling his head pounding.

McCoy had to wait until then to be found.

He was perfectly happy about that. _Very_.

McCoy looked back in his memories for comfort as his eyes tiredly closed.


	3. arms again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a **VERY LONG CHAPTER.**

_Their ride to the hospital was a circular one. Large and ride. The windows were all around the vehicle going in a straight line that curved at the front. The windows were a dark shade of blue giving some level of privacy. Spock and McCoy were set side by side, holding hands, tightly.  McCoy felt emotional comfort,affectionate, and caring feelings channeling through the link. He was being pampered by the image of Spock hugging the doctor. McCoy relaxed with the image within his head. Ohalis was speaking but the Vulcan paid no heed to it as he focused on the doctors well being. Kirk listened, nodding every once in awhile, regarding the political argument that mattered heavily to a federation matter. McCoy leaned against the Vulcan's shoulder unexpectedly wrapping his arms around the Vulcan's arm once letting go of Spock's green hand. They were stuck like that for the entire duration of the ride._

_"And here we are," Ohalis said, once the vehicle came to a stop. "The Dekov Saint Hospital."_  

 _"Ashayam," Spock said, gently placing a hand on the slightly shorter human's shoulder. "we have arrived."_  

 _"Wow," Kirk said. "absolutely beautiful." Spock looked up toward the building._  

 _"Quite a admiring hospital, Chancellor," Spock said._  

 _"Thank you," Ohalis said, proudly._ _McCoy looked over._  

 _"Stunnin'," McCoy said, observing the building. "I am amazed, how did y'all get this done in five years from a old military facility that only treated military personnel?" he looked over in the direction of the Fa-tuki. "Given with construction plans, designing plans, and the actual construction on Fa-tuki . . . I thought it would have taken close to a decade."_  

_Ohalis returned with a wide, sly smile._

_"Will power and love," Ohalis said. "all that it takes."_   _Ohalis pressed a button alongside him._  
  
_The doors flew open before the four men._ _Fresh, contentful new air entered the car with a nice scent to it._  
  
_Spock was the first one to exit. Spock helped the doctor out with a hand. He had no ill will toward the doctor for turning him down. He understood, yet, it made him feel as though he had asked too early in their relationship. McCoy looked up toward the commander as the reply, I will wait until you're ready to ask again, doctor. McCoy was touched by what the Vulcan had told him telepathically. Spock stepped aside allowing the human out. Spock's fingers let go of McCoy's hand yet he grazed his two fingers down the doctor's main two fingers. If he was waiting for another ten years, Spock was going to court him all the way there while at it._ _McCoy smiled at the thought._ _McCoy noticed once being to Spock's side that there were patrol cars set nearby the rounded vehicle. Agents in dark, simpler attire, that was more of suits than anything with their hands clasped together in front and wore sun glasses. It was a great improvement in fashion for the Fa-tukie civilization. There were other nationalities on the planet, some native, and some not native to the planet living there under a planetary green card. The equivalent of a visa. McCoy saw the building design was rounded a bit like a saucer design normally reported by humans in the early 21st century. Ohalis security detail surrounded them except for a open space in front of them._  
  
_"This way," Ohalis said, then started to lead the way._  
  
_"Where did you get the design idea?" Kirk asked, as they followed him away from the vehicle_  
  
_"The USS Enterprise center," Ohalis said. "seemed like a obvious choice. We like the aesthetic."_  
  
_"On second thought," McCoy said. "I change my mind about how the thin' looks."_   _Spock was silent, carefully, observing his surroundings._  
  
_"Many of the medical professionals who over saw the design plans highly liked it," Ohalis said._

 _"The Enterprise is not a exact role model for building designs," Kirk said. "it's not really a circle. It's a oval."_  
  
_"So?" Ohalis said. "We don't care." At least that hadn't changed about the Fa-tukie perception on shapes._  
  
_McCoy shook his head._

 _"There are better designs that ya could have chosen," McCoy said. "so many rounded corners that ya can get lost easily. It's probably like a another section of the Bermuda Triangle inside that buildin', I don't mean to be offensive, but the idea is great just not . . . Ya know, I can see parts of the Enterprise here and there. . . but ya didn't have to put us on such a high degree for helpin' ya."_  

 _"It is our thanks," Ohalis said._  

 _"You accomplished this, Chancellor," Kirk said, sending a sharp glare in McCoy's direction._  
  
_"Yes," Ohalis said. "it is the most secure hospital on this continent. Better than anywhere else."_  
  
_"Really?" Kirk asked, interested. "Why is it that way?"_  
  
_"It takes longer to reach various parts of society," Ohalis explained, as the doors automatically opened. "a few prefer to use currency and hold up technological advancement for medicine, science, and education that would be greatly needed. I am still ironing out those issues that would let us continued stay in the federation. Some prefer to live the old fashioned way, no square sets with entertainment, no light fixtures powered by green energy, no refrigerators, or ipadds. Some just communicate just fine with the dark bird of messaging. They use bird feathers to write."_  
  
_"That's just wron' to do on birds," McCoy said._  
  
_"Relax, doctor, they use their own birds," Spock said._  

_"It's the law for those kind of people. We do not need animal cruelty be practiced. . ." Ohalis came to the fork in the path then turned toward the three men. "doctor, your mother is on floor seventeen, room 893 B," he turned in the direction of the captain. "the doctors and paperwork are awaiting your arrival, captain. There is paperwork that will take a hour of your time."_

_"Oh, paperwork," Kirk said. The captain smiled. "I love paperwork."_  

 _"Which way do we go?" Spock asked._  
  
_"That way leads to the elevator with access to the side of the facility your mother is in," Ohalis said, gesturing toward the right with his long yet wrinkled  dark blue finger that had pointy, sharp fingernails.  The chancellor lowered his hand toward his side turning his attention on toward the officers."the buttons have numbers that you are keenly familiar to. Good luck."_  
  
_Ohalis and Kirk left the two men. Spock and McCoy went in the direction that the diplomatic figure had pointed them toward. The two men stopped in their tracks seeing the elevator entrance was shaped rounded like and rather large enough to contain a large crowd than what usual elevators on Earth could carry. McCoy pressed a button on the side of the machine with a single hard, long jab. He looked over to see that Spock had taken a smaller variation of a phaser left in his sheath. It was more of a small handgun than anything. He had a legal phaser permit for use on off duty. Spock normally did not take with him off duty. The doors opened before them. Then they walked in side by side. Spock put in the number for the floor. The doors closed before them. There was long silence between the two men as though they didn't know what to say to each other. Had absolutely nothing to talk about for that matter in the beginning of the ride.  
_

_"Is there history between you and Ohalis that you have refused to talk about?" Spock finally spoke._  
  
_"No, yes," McCoy said. "it isn't what ya thinkin'."_  
  
_Spock raised his eyebrow back at the doctor, intrigued._  
  
_"Then what was it?" Spock asked._  
  
_"He was a patient," McCoy said. "while waitin' for my patient. It's funny how they blocked communicator trackin's back then. .  ." the doctor sighed. "he was a general back then. While waitin' for y'all, we may have, struck a friendship. . . " McCoy regretted what would come next. "briefly."_  
  
_"When Jim destroyed their machine your friendship broke off," Spock said._  
  
_"Yes," McCoy said. "I really didn't want to hurt him. And he blames me for everythin' that's happened. We could have been lon' time friends. . ." McCoy briefly closed his eyes then shook his head. "I am angry because he puts all the blame on me," he looked over toward the Vulcan. "all the blame goes to his own civilization bein' so well adjusted to a militarized dictator ship."_  
  
_Spock paused, contemplating what that meant, and how to respond to something like that._  
  
_"What else happened that you don't talk about?" Spock asked turning his head away from the window. "Did you perform surgeries?"_  
  
_"I rather not talk about it," McCoy said. Images flashed before his eyes. Disturbing. The things that they made him do in the exchange that they didn't kill him or the native they had come across asking for their help._  
  
_Spock placed a hand on the human's shoulder._  
  
_"I am always here for you," Spock said. "Hinek."_  
  
_"Thank ya," McCoy said, in a low voice._ _Spock stepped forward._  
  
_"May I. . ." Spock said, offering a hand. "I can soften the memories of your time here if your memory has not faded regarding it."_  
  
_"I appreciate ya offer, sweetie," McCoy said._

 _The doctor returned a smile as the elevator slowly went up. Spock placed a hand on the side of the doctors face, mentally chanting, "my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. . ." and their foreheads touched. McCoy's right hand clenched Vulcan's left shoulder while his other hand was on the Vulcan's forearm. Spock softly muttered, "forget" as he focused on the memories set on Fa-tuk where he was forced to perform surgery for them. A few memories pained McCoy. Spock did not harm the interaction with other people.  Disturbing events left scars behind in the dream like process. Nor longer were they able to be visualized as something that happened. No longer able to be recalled. Can't terrorize the human much longer. Spock was sure, that as a skilled mind melder, this is what the doctor would experience. Felt like it never happened. Spock's version of 'softening' was erasing the memories all together. The doctor would know that he performed the surgery, but not the inside details of it. Other Vulcans viewed 'softening ones memories' was making the memories dream like. Spock had done this with the doctor's permission._  
  
_Whatever else the doctor had seen, Spock could not pry around the human's mind without his explicit permission._  
  
_Not unless he had to be sure the human was alive._  
  
_Warmth spread through their jointly shared link._  
  
_McCoy felt safe and comfortable in the Vulcan's presence._  
  
_McCoy's grip slackened on the Vulcan as he placed a light kiss on the Vulcan's lips. The Vulcan obliged returning the kiss breaking the mind meld letting his hand slide down to the man's waist. They were like that, standing there, in the wide elevator. It was a quiet, calm room. The doors chimed once the elevator came to a stop. Spock stepped back as the doctor's hands let go of the Vulcan. Almost as though he was inaccessible to him. The walls were painted a shade of peach. There were glass like fixtures built in showing rounded circles that were small yet big enough as their thumb. They came out of the elevator side by side. Spock  noticed that the life signs were being tracked, including their own. He saw Kirk's glowing yellow life sign and the Fa-Tukie's life sign a shade of blue. A jet of light blue flew out of the wall scanning the men then vanished as it had activated. Spock looked over quite intrigued gazing at the glass. Spock's hands were locked behind his back. It was quite a fascinating sight. Intriguing. It reminded him of the panels on the Enterprise that showed where to go when it came to getting lost. One could easily get lost aboard the Enterprise if they were not careful. The thirteenth deck was harbored by what crewmen called 'cryptids', only these were most of the night shift. Whenever one came down to it in the morning, all they would see is zombie like crewmen groaning, slowly, walking down the hall with half open eyes lacking sufficient energy to stand upright._

 _"Room 845 B, room 857 B, room 756 B," McCoy repeated. "where is a room where ya need it?"_  
  
_"The room number is 893 B," Spock said, looking over in concern toward the human._  
  
_"All the numbers are ordered so oddly," McCoy said. "I doubt Vulcans use this system."_  
  
_"Not at all doctor," Spock said, with a nod._  
  
_"Room 800," McCoy walked past the current section of wall space. "uh . . . Spock. . . ." he turned toward the Vulcan utterly baffled. "He did say floor seventeen?"_  
  
_"Yes," Spock said, as McCoy walked back.  "perhaps the next---"_  
  
_Suddenly the floor moved beneath the man's death sliding in a different direction. McCoy fell into the Vulcan's arms so Spock slid him out of the way watching in fascination the walls change design while being laid above the human. Spock raised an eyebrow muttering a soft "fascinating" at the unique aspect. Spock looked up to see there was a different path leading ahead of them with three ways. McCoy looked over  then rubbed his face with his right hand. Spock moved to the side then steadied himself up. Spock helped the doctor up back onto his to feet grasping the man's offered forearm rather than the hand. McCoy's head felt as though it had heated when being underneath the Vulcan. No, it hadn't, he liked to deny._  
  
_"893 B," Spock said. "we are in the eight hundred ninety's."_  
  
_"Ya think I could have been right instead of makin' a damn maze in here," McCoy said, placing his hands on his waist._  
  
_"It would have been logical," Spock agreed. "these people are more interested in showing off than being convenient."_  
  
_"Or maybe this follows to our command," McCoy said. "movin' when we need it to."_  
  
_"That is quite intriguing that they would handle halls this way," Spock said._  
  
_"Yeah," McCoy said. "it does." they walked down the hall._  
  
_"It has been awhile since your last communication with Eleanor," Spock said. "which away missions have you not vented out to her?"_  
  
_"All of 'em," McCoy said._

_"Good," Spock said. "I will tell her the most embarrassing stories."_

_"Fair enough," McCoy said.  
_

_"I am not pleased about the arrangement and_ never will be _," the Vulcan let his displeasure spill in his tone of voice.  "I prefer to get this situation done and over with."_

_"Spock, she is goin' to be with us for two weeks and a half," McCoy said. "it is very unfortunate for ya."_

_"Then we tell her once arriving to Star Base 1," Spock said._

_"Uh huh. . . Just watch out," McCoy said. "she will model a character after ya."_  

_"I do not believe she can write my character, adequately, or ever will," Spock said. "her last attempt turned into her other me into a android."_

_McCoy snickered._  

_"Lead the way," McCoy said. "Kathro-a-orhtak."  
_

_Spock walked ahead of McCoy._

_"I do not like that name," Spock said._

_"What?" McCoy said. "Harold not embarrassin' enough?"_

_"It is not spelled the same way forwards as it is backwards," Spock said. "nor is it a reasonable name."_

_"My ma based the complainin' security chief off me," McCoy said. "Why? I do not know." Spock looked over, baffled._

_"So . . ." the Vulcan's eyebrows raised. "Leuthik of Dumbella was you?"  
_

_"Yes," McCoy said. "hilarious character. Got a lot of charm to him."_

_"How are you not ashamed of that?" Spock asked.  
_

_"He died a hero," McCoy said. "what is  not there not to like?"_

_"He died saving his security team rather than his charge," Spock said. "the point of a security officer is protecting others."_

_"By that point, his team was his charge," McCoy said. "now tell me, if ya were in his position, would your solution be any different?"  
_

_"My solution would have been less of a sacrifice of  the ship and the crew," Spock said.  
_

_"There was no other way once the crew was being hunted down like animals and changed their surroundings to their native habitat, there was no coming back, they made eggs, Spock," Spock nodded as though he understood the problem. "it would have been needed to destroyed anywhere. If the grown variations were killed, and everyone thought everythin' was well, then be attacked by their spawn, wouldn't that have defeated the point of saving the crew and the ship?" McCoy said. "Your character was the reason why they were in space anyway and it was just a transport mission that went way out of hand because of some android haters," the doctor sighed. "At least your character survived, and the survivin' families,  because the engineered aliens missed them by a minute! Sole survivors. Who would want that? I wouldn't, would ya?"_

_McCoy eyed the Vulcan, intently, waiting for a reply.  
_

_"I would not," Spock said._

_"No wonder ya don't like it," McCoy said._

_"The solution would have been to use a phaser rifle to destroy all the eggs," Spock said. "with the risk of being caught in the blaze."_

_"We don't know what killin' an egg does," McCoy said. "spit out acid? They might have died either way and the ship infested that could be boarded by visitors and then it start a chain of events that can only be stopped by massive, more powerful phaser fires."_

_"We should ask your mother," Spock said, as they came to a stop at the door with 893 B in golden text on the front._

_"Yes, lets do that," McCoy said._

_"How should we exaggerate our relationship?" Spock asked._

_"Spock," McCoy said, glaring back at the Vulcan. His eyes were like daggers._

_"I was joking," Spock said, showing the hint of a small smile._

_"Now is not the time to joke about decievin' my ma," Spock said._  
  
_"Understood," Spock said. "after you."_  
  
_"You know who goes faster than a human bein' when bein' chased?" McCoy asked. "Even beatin' a snake?"_  
  
_"No," Spock said._  
  
_"A lizard," McCoy said._

 _Spock grew a fond, pleased expression on his well aging face._  
  
_"Remain a static person, doctor," Spock said. "you will make someone laugh to death with that humor."_  
  
_"Actually, I do not wish to make someone laugh to death," McCoy said, following after the Vulcan into the room. "Hello, ma!"_  
  
_McCoy smiled, warmly greeting the woman resting on the bed. He motioned over toward the woman coming to the woman's side. Her hair was graying yet she looked graceful and beautiful as she had over thirty years ago. Her curled, graying hair resting on her shoulders. She bore some resemblance to the man with the small arched eyebrows. Spock sat down alongside the human observing the woman's dulled, less loud attire. The shirt was a dark shade of gray while covered partially by a purple blanket laid below her chest.  She had one hand laid on the side of the bed with another on her lap. She had lethargic, glassy eyes and quite ill at first glance. McCoy took the woman's hand. The woman had brown eyes just like he did._

_"My little Len," Eleanor said. "and his fiance."_

_"We are not engaged for that level of engagement," Spock said._

_"Ma," McCoy said, squeezing her hand. "don't I look too old for him?"_

_"Baby, ya look like a rock star," Eleanor said._

_Spock looked over toward the human. McCoy had bags under his eyes that were not from lack of sleep but showed his age. There were jowl lines appearing alongside his mouth and his hair was starting to turn gray at the sides. Soon enough, in a few years, McCoy's dark brown hair would be turning to a shade of gray. He didn't have laughter lines yet. McCoy had refused to use a colorizer on his hair after the incident that made his hair black for a entire year. He was going to age in style under his terms not a machine's terms. Spock turned his head away with a nod. Spock, compared to him, still looked to be in his mid twenties with a well trimmed bowl hair cut and sleek thin, slanted eyebrows.  
_

_"Indeed," Spock said._

_"Ya almost look like your pa, Len," Eleanor said._

_Spock looked toward the human then McCoy nodded in Spock's direction._

_"Leonard had to pretend to be his father last week," Spock explained, earning a eyebrow raise from Eleanor. "an old colleague of Doctor McCoy. It was Andrea Mellbig dealing with aiding in the more production of Vulcans with four Vulcans as willing participants. She knew your husband intimately." Spock's hand found it's way into the doctor's hand as the human experienced feelings about his father. McCoy missed his father. "Unfortunately. . . They had produced one hundred Vulcanian children."_

_"How is that unfortunate?" Eleanor asked._

_"They were rather attached," McCoy said. "they had a family bond. Every single one. DNA streams were different. Some were not related and some were related. They were all given an arranged marriage at the age of seven. . . "_

_"They had been raised the Vulcan way," Spock picked up where the human left off. "Doctor Mellbig implied that there were others but died in their seventh year while doing their kahs-wan. She showed us how many she was still creating in test tubes. Star Fleet wanted them to be taken to New Vulcan. Including the ones when they were born. The Vulcans who had participated were praised for their efforts but not many were happy about keeping their children from the outside world for so long."_

_"Ah, so they were makin' a colony?" Eleanor asked.  
_

_"She intended so," Spock said. "As did the participating Vulcans." Spock squeezed the human's fingers._

_"They were sure the ones were dead, dead?"  Eleanor asked.  
_

_"They were dead," Spock said. "It required a level of fibbing and some persuasion from Leonard to get Mellbig to allow the children to be handed over," Spock said. "the Vulcans listened to her instead of the captain's charm, which would have been useful given how often he attracts both genders on a daily basis."_

_"Regardless, Jim got himself in trouble," McCoy said."even without wooin' the woman. I had to do it for him."_

_"It was a cave in," Spock said._

_"Still, trouble," McCoy said._

_"I believe y'all," Eleanor laughed, sickly._

_"Miss McCoy," Spock said. "in one of your previous novels, you wrote about a starship being overrun by aliens while the cargo had escaped without a scratch. Leonard says they would have died anyway if they attempted to clean the ship out. Are the eggs capable of spilling acid out after being shot at?"_  
  
_A smile grew on the weathered dark woman's face._  
  
_"Now they do," Eleanor said, then had a difficult laugh.  
_

_"See?" McCoy said. "The sacrifice was necessary."_

_"Leonard went to the wrong house when searching for his  patient on a away mission," Spock said. "He also lost pants, his socks, and briefs over strip poker. For the same away mission," Eleanor laughed. "It was to get Mellbig to hand the children off and. . . the persuasion was all there."_

_"I have to use the restroom," McCoy said._  
  
_"You could have used it before we left, T'hy'la," Spock said._

 _As soon as that fell out of his mouth, Eleanor's tired demeanor faded then she looked back and forth at the two men as though she understood it. Very well. The words echoed in her mind over and over. She was off for one thing regarding the relationship their characters should have had and she was obligated to make a sequel to fix that error. If she knew Vulcans, she knew them well off her research done fifteen years ago in the Vulcanian culture. It was a fun ride, the woman recalled. It was her favorite novel to write with colorful, unique Vulcanian individuals as main characters._  
  
_"I didn't have to go then, sweetie," McCoy replied. "and I do now," the Vulcan's grip loosened. "Jeeze, all those drinks Ohalis gave us really comes down fast," the doctor let go of Spock's hand heading toward the door. The Vulcan's brown eyes were focused on McCoy's path. "Might just be me havin' a small bladder."_

_Eleanor gave a exasperated, tired glance at her son._

_"Honey, that bladder of yours is unpredictable when it comes to sprite," Eleanor said. "Fa-tukie beverage is similar to sprite with its properties."  
_

_"Thasian alcohol is even more predictable than that, ma," McCoy said. "be right back."  
_

_McCoy exited then made his way down the hall, "bathroom, please,"  the passageways moved around the doctor moving him to the right  turns. He came to a stop at the sign that was for both genders. The doctor speeded into the restroom. We can overhear his loud humming on a distinctive melody. Then the sound of a zipper, water coming out of a faucet into a sink, and a unique hand dryer sound. The doctor came out seemingly relaxed. He looked around appearing to be lost. He stood there, placing a hand under his elbow thinking about the number._  
  
_The doctor's brown eyes lit up._  
  
_"Right!" McCoy said. "Room 820!"_  
  
_The path changed before him as he resumed his trek. He whistled to himself heading down the corridor. The color of the hall turned a shade of dark gray. The light became like flares to his eyes nearly blinding where the doctor walked. The doctor noticed the walls had changed color and design. There were protruding bars sticking out from the wall. The doctor trailed his fingers along the surface. Fascinating, someone must be determined to make it as eerie and scary looking as possible in the hospital.  He saw the rug had changed to raven black. McCoy walked over until he saw a wide, octagon shaped doorway that opened before his eyes. A bad feeling sunk into his gut. McCoy took  out his communicator then flipped it open._  
  
_"McCoy to Spock," McCoy said. There was only sizzles. "McCoy to Kirk."_

 _A minute later, Kirk's voice came over._  
  
_"Kirk here," Kirk said. "what is it, Bones?"_  
  
_"I forgot the number to the room," McCoy said. "Tell Ohalis that some of his halls is just damn creepy."_  
  
_"I will tell him that when he gets back," Kirk said. "I think it was 892? Or 839."_  
  
_"I can hear ya laughin' over here," McCoy said._  
  
_"Sorry, it's just funny that you and Spock got lost," Kirk said._  
  
_"Spock is with my ma tellin' her stories that are rockin' her socks off,"  McCoy said. "Oh, and captain, if I have to go through every number on this floor just to get back to ma's room, your replicator card is goin' to only get ya a salad."_  
  
_"All right, Bones," Kirk said. "I am almost done. Just a few more signatures."_  
  
_"Good," McCoy said. "I don't like it here. McCoy out," McCoy turned away from the door putting the communicator into his nearby pocket. "Room 839."_  
  
_McCoy walked forward seeing the halls change path, color, and lighting. Finally, the movement stopped. The structures in the wall were gone but replaced by light gray. McCoy noticed there were several bars in the window. He narrowed his eyes. Something  was not right here. As a medical professional, he was obligated to see what was wrong. He walked into the room  to find a resting figure in a pod of some kind. It was smaller than a stasis pod. It was shaped like a oval. McCoy walked right over toward it then placed his hands on the glass. McCoy walked around searching for anything to inform him what was wrong. Or was it just their aesthetic? He noticed there were not any security cameras on his walk. He flipped the door open to the pod. The dark blue woman's eyes slowly opened. The woman gasped as she lunged forward, placing a hand on her chest grasping for air._  
  
_"Hey, lady," McCoy said. "I am Doctor McCoy. I didn't see ya file. And I didn't brin' my medical tricorder with me. . . "_  
  
_"I am Seliana of the Dekoua Vloucity Senate," Seliana said. "please, help me out of here."_  
  
_The doctor's heart sunk as he could tell that she wasn't lying._  
  
_True, genuine, fear, was in her eyes._  
  
_"First, tell me, are ya a candidate for the chancellor election?" McCoy asked, helping the woman out._  
  
_"It's no election,"  Saliana said. "it's a affirmation of what will come. They believe him! THEY ACTUALLY BELIEVE HIM!" she grasped onto the man's shoulders. "getting my people in there has been a failure. Every single one of them. The democracy that we wanted is turning back into a dictatorship. I don't want that. No one in my state wants that."_  
  
_"Let's go!" McCoy said, then fled out of the room taking her by the hand. "My captain will know what to do about this!"The two fled out of the room skidding  to a stop in the middle of the hall. The long, elongated squares turned on a shade of red. The panels did not only show life signs or give a idea of where to go, but they were capable of electrocution apparently. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE TO THE ELEVAOR!"  He let go of her hand as they bolted down the hall. "ELEVATOR, ELEVATOR, ELEVATOR!"_

 _He could hear his own breath, loudly, in his ears. It was a typical day as a star fleet officer, even off duty, trouble tends to follow. A jet of orange shot out behind them making a field of energy. The walls changed path._ OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT! _the man thought to himself. The walls were getting darker and darker. He looked over to see the woman lagging behind. McCoy yanked her forward placing a hand behind her back.  He saw the wide doorway before him laid against the wall with closed gray doors. They were getting to the exit! They were getting to the exit! They were going to get into the exit and expose Ohalis. Suddenly a familiar figure stepped in the way startling the doctor._

 _The woman lagged behind. And he stopped hearing her all together as the doctor came closer to the chancellor._  
  
_McCoy was stopped in his tracks by the electrical, jelly like field keeping him in place._  
  
_"What a shame," Ohalis said, shaking his head. "To think you would have left alive."_  
  
_McCoy felt agony throughout his body. The jelly like substance was pressed against his skin, soaking through his attire, and into his eyes. His eyes burned like wild life. His tongue felt as though someone had chopped it off with a single swing by a long blade while keeping him still. His heart was racing. His neck radiated in pain. His very bones. What kind of agonizing jelly did they program? Or engineer for that fact? Ohalis's security detail blocked the entrance and the exit. Ohalis went over to the panel then tapped his fingers on the screen. It felt like he had eaten a very hot pepper. His mouth was on fire. Ohalis pressed on a button lightly. McCoy's mind turned off abruptly then his legs gave out beneath him. The next McCoy saw was his world tilting sideways. A thud to the floor. And his vision grow darker and darker._

_His last thoughts was a small, weak: no._

* * *

A coffin can only hold oxygen for so little time.  
  
Laying under layers of dirt.  
  
Suffocation would be a painful way to go.  
  
The first thing that would kill someone buried underground is lack of oxygen, that is.  
  
If they were not buried in a type of wood that can be broken by a desperate closed fist.  
  
Sweet, delicious oxygen entered through the man's throat and his lungs brimmed back to life. His heart started to pump once more.  When consciousness is achieved, the first thing McCoy sees is darkness. He feels something on his shoulder. Hard, firm keeping him down. It's on his left shoulder. Has he gone numb? Then his mind wondered off to something on his lips. It was familiar. Familiar green tinted lips that had a taste that McCoy couldn't pinpoint. His hand grasped onto the back of the Vulcan's neck exploring in to Spock's mouth like a old friend. Spock reached back making the Vulcan's hand slide off his neck. McCoy saw stars out there. The bright, full moon casting over the Vulcan's head making it seem like he had a crown on his head. It made his hair look a shade of blue from the moonlight.    
  
McCoy was breath taken.  
  
His throat felt dry.  
  
And he had a major headache.  
  
"He needs water!" Spock shouted over a large structure. A large bottle flew toward the Vulcan's direction. Spock caught it into his hand. For some reason, it felt like a dream. It felt so alien to him. Like he was living a real science fiction movie that had come life. It was probably the most surreal event to occur. McCoy could hear voices over the large, brown mound. One of which was strikingly familiar.  And it didn't sound too happy.  "Doctor, you have been underground for approximately twenty-four hours and thirty-three minutes." He opened the lid. "Drink."  
  
Spock placed his hand under the man's head bending it up forward.  
  
McCoy felt numb from his other arm and his legs weren't able to move as he gulped it down.  
  
The Vulcan lowered the bottle screwing the cap back on then tossed it back up to the top.  
  
"I am not a dursell in distress," McCoy said.  
  
"Can you walk?" Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No," McCoy said.  
  
"Then you are," Spock said, moving to the side. "your mother has been awaiting word. We were unable to come sooner as Ohalis had been evasive, it only took inner searching, and . . ." his eyes gazed to the man's bare neck as he knelt down. "your necklace to find you."  
  
"Mmmmhm," McCoy said. "it had Vokaya. Didn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Spock said, picking the man up. He stood up. "we had some distractions and difficulties during the dig."  
  
"Ya are beautiful in the moonlight," McCoy said, clenching the man's uniform as he snuggled in.  
  
Then was the sound of a transporter surrounding him as his eyes returned to a close feeling his head aching.

* * *

"Are you still sleeping with Leonard?" M'Benga approached the Vulcan off duty.  
  
Spock's hair was disheveled. His hair bangs were longer than they had been. Almost as though the Vulcan let them grown out during the complete chaotic day. There were bags under the Vulcan's brown eyes. He seemed to be slowly growing a beard on his once soft, smooth face with baby like skin. It looked as though he were a young man in his mid twenties untouched by time. His other uniform was folded neatly on a stool covered in layers of dirt. The only thing he wore was a collar less and sleeveless light gray shirt that matched the gray shorts. His light blue eyeliner  wasn't there anymore staying in tact. His eyebrows less fleek perhaps a little more bushy than they had been before arriving to Fa-tuk. The Vulcan's hands were going under the sink rubbing alongside each other staring at the human with laziness that wouldn't be seen normally on a Vulcan.  
  
"We have yet to determine that aspect of our relationship," Spock said, calmly, yet cooly enough to make one think that he wasn't emotionally compromised.   
  
"He is going to need skin contact to calm down at nights," M'Benga said. "at least in the beginning. After this surgery  . . ." he folded his arms. "I can't believe. . ." he shook his head. "how they did that to connect to his lungs is beyond me with limited time it had to be quite advanced than what star fleet has been lead me to believe," the man sighed. "Mr Spock, he'll be able to walk after the operation. You must help him with the nightmares."  
  
"Not my first rodeo with Leonard's nightmares," Spock said.  
  
"And. . ." M'Benga said. "get some rest."  
  
M'Benga went past the Vulcan who straightened himself up.

* * *

"Kid," Pike said over the wide screen. "I heard a rumor that your CMO was buried alive."  
  
"Uh huh," Kirk said.  
  
"That's tough," Pike said. "did he survive?"  
  
"He is in the works," Kirk said.

"Great to hear," Pike said.

"Who told you?" Kirk asked.  
  
"I have my resources," Pike said.  
  
"Scotty told you, didn't he?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Well  . . ." Pike looked sheepish. "I may have  held back some away missions before your arrival to Fa-tukie. You've been out in space for how long?" he counted his fingers. "Five years?"  
  
"Eight years," Kirk said  
  
"With some shore leave, you are really stretching out your sense of relaxation," Pike said.  
  
Kirk laughed.  
  
"I am fine, Pike," Kirk said. "the surgery is still going. .  . And Spock is getting some much needed sleep."  
  
Pike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you?" Pike asked.  
  
"I will hit the hay," Kirk said. "soon as Doctor McCoy wakes up."  
  
"You got a mission to a space station, a dispute between Klingons and some Romulans," Pike said. "Arguing about which border it rests on. I thought you would be the best captain to take care of that. I don't know how long I can keep them on the back burner."  
  
"It won't be long, admiral,"  Kirk said. "besides, how bad could it be with little sleep?"  
  
"I once said that and I ended up screwing over Winona's command celebration party," Pike said. "I am not going to let you have a repeat of my mistake."  
  
Kirk leaned back.

"I will, I will," Kirk said. "The five year mission year is finally going to end in a few months,"  the man cleared his throat. "I feel it's time Spock gets a promotion."  
  
"You want Spock to be captain?" Pike asked.  
  
"He is the best officer in the fleet," Kirk said.

"The Vulcan normally doesn't like command," Pike said. "You remember how it was like with him in command of the USS Yorktown."

"He will get over it," Kirk said. "He has the loyalty and the respect from my crew. And besides, he likes the Enterprise,"  he shifted into his chair. "I am thinking of leaving Star Fleet for the Diplomatic Corps. I am not always going to be in space. So I can settle on needing to go into space for diplomatic matters."  
  
"Ambassador Kirk. . ." Pike said. The older man smiled back. "you sure about that?"

"I am thinking about it," Kirk said.

"Have you told Spock?" Pike asked.  
  
"I will tell Spock and McCoy on the way to space dock," Kirk said.  "or, if I change my mind, I can always go to patrol the neutral zone. That is fun!" he placed his hands into a fist on the table fiddling with his thumbs. "Ambassadors are important people in star fleet, aren't they? You need the best. Spock is the only man I can trust in command of the Enterprise A."

"If that gets you to bed, I will take it under advisement," Pike said. "good night, son."

"Good  night, dad," Kirk said.

The wide, large computer screen turned to black, Kirk stood up from the chair then made his way around the desk. He straightened his uniform with a sigh rubbing his forehead.  This all could have been avoided. Had Kirk bothered to follow his instinct and call the man back. It was a regret. Sometimes not following through his 'I am a trouble magnet, so obviously, this unknown person isn't who they claim to be' radar. He had disregarded it because he had trusted Ohalis. He made his way out of the room through the doorway. The scene transitioned into sick bay where Kirk came through the doorway. Spock was slumped against the chair with his arms folded. His eyes closed while he snored. Kirk saw most of the biobeds were empty. Spock and a on duty nurse were namely one of the few people populating the normally empty medical center. An off duty nurse came over to the captain once making her way around the rounded counter in sick bay.  
  
"Captain," the nurse said. "Doctor M'Benga is in surgery with Nurse Chapel. . ."  
  
"Still?" Kirk asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows.  
  
"Technology we seen of," the nurse said. "I will be surprised if he can remove it without amputation. . ."  
  
"I am sure M'Benga will find a way," Kirk said. The nurse nodded back.  
  
"Captain, before Leonard was sent into surgery," the nurse said. "he requested me to tell you to get some shut eye."

"I will consider it," Kirk said.  
  
The nurse nodded then returned to her station. The captain came to the other side of the biobed. Spock's disheveled appearance was gone replaced by a neat and tidy almost alien like human. The lighting made his hair look a shade of blue matching his blue tunic and blue pants smoothly fitting his figure. Spock's chin was laid on his chest. Kirk sat down into the neighboring chair. After all that they had gone through during McCoy's disappearance act, they all deserved some shut eye. Spock was visibly emotional in the doctor's absence. And Kirk, Kirk, was just downright sad maintaining his professionalism. Keeping Eleanor out from knowing what had happened was not at all difficult. Most of the medical staff found it hard to believe that McCoy just went and died on them. The air was less tense and sad than it had been earlier. It was relaxed and hopeful.

Mundane, typical long waiting.

Kirk's eyes opened once more when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.  
  
"Captain," M'Benga said. "it's not good for your back to sleep this way."  
  
Kirk smiled back at his concerned acting CMO.  
  
"How was the surgery?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Saving his arm wasn't easy," M'Benga said. "He shouldn't move it for  a few hours," McCoy was softly snoring with his head turned to the side on the biobed with some drool coming down from the side of his mouth. "He will wake up on his own."

"Glad to hear," Kirk said. "You did a good job, doctor."  
  
"Need any sleeping pills for tonight?" M'Benga asked.  
  
"I am fine," Kirk said. "thanks for the offer."  
  
"I will be in the office if you need me," M'Benga said. "have to report on the surgery."  
  
M'Benga strided past the two men.  
  
Kirk was slouched in the chair with his hands on his lap. He watched the man's chest rise up and down. It was a relaxing and relieving to watch for the man. It drew his attention off waiting. His two favorite best friends were alive and well, in the same room, somewhat side by side, on the same ship. It was enough for this man's breakable heart. Whether time was passing, it did not matter to Kirk. Time was a non-linear subject to him. It was feeling everything happening at the same time, however, instead he was relaxed while awaiting the next impending event. His hands were clasped together. McCoy's eyebrows twitched. His fingers twitched, clawing at the bedding. Spock raised his head up lacking eyeliner while his brown eyes were halfway open and halfway closed. McCoy stopped snoring. McCoy bolted up, panting, with fear resting in his eyes. Spock and Kirk came to the doctor's sides.

"Are you okay, Bones?" Kirk asked.

"Just a nightmare," McCoy said, then he gazed up toward the concerned sapphire eyes looking over him. "what are ya lookin' at me for?" he narrowed his eyes toward Kirk's direction, specifically. "Did someone paint a permanent mustache on my mouth?" he looked back at Spock's direction then back toward Kirk. "Jim."

"I am just glad that you came back alive," Kirk said. "I don't know what I would do if we didn't make it on time."

"I as well," Spock said, coming over to the doctor's side.

"Oh, right buried," McCoy said. "does that sort of thin' to people outside of the victim. I need a wheelchair."  
  
"Why do you need a wheelchair?" Kirk asked.  
  
"To visit my quarters," McCoy said. "to get my off duty clothes, duh. I am still not over this blue and white uniform. Blue goes terrible with brown eyes---now don't ya brin' my mother up because she looks way better than me in it."  
  
Spock and Kirk shared a fond, amused glance toward each other.

* * *

Eleanor awoke to see her son sitting by the biobed and he felt a whole lot better. Her heart eased to see him back alive. She noticed that McCoy was in a wheelchair. Her entire body felt better. As though the weight of sickness had been lifted off her frame.  A smile grew on her aged face. She didn't noticed the bandage wrapped around her son's hand. He was in dark brown khaki's and a Hawaiian buttoned up shirt. And he appeared to have been well shaved. They were alone in the private quarters.  
  
"How's my little sweetheart?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"I am fine, ma," McCoy said.  
  
"Where were you?" Eleanor asked. "I have been wondering all day."  
  
"Uh, I was busy," McCoy said. "somethin' came up.  I might of had a accident."  
  
"Your boyfriend has so many good embarrassin' stories to tell," Eleanor said. "tell me ones about him."  
  
McCoy politely smiled back.  
  
"Ma," McCoy said. "ya know Amanda would be more than happy  to tell ya that."  
  
"She is busy with the youn' kids," Eleanor said. "New Vulcan Learnin' Center is eatin' up all her time."  
  
"She is not  that busy," McCoy said. "she was able to knit Spock another sweater and send it to him durin' last shore leave."  
  
"But she told me otherwise," Eleanor said.  
  
"She has a allotted time in her day, days off, much like a teacher," McCoy said. "not like ya been houndin' her for research regardin' a book that has a scenario just like that," the woman grew a guilty expression. "Ma."  
  
"It's the main lesson behind it," Eleanor began to explain. "everyone has to be prepared for  a scenario like this. Have plenty of colonies in case the entire civilization ever comes to a genocide scenario. Everythin' copied. Plants, animals, children, all of which evacuated in a quick manner. Massive evacuation shuttle crafts replaced yearly. The New Vulcan Science Academy is helpin' me. It's a damn shame that so few were able to flee Vulcan. This novel should remind people that bein' prepared for the inevitable must be taken seriously. Vulcan's don't like bein' pitied upon. And they don't want it to happen again. Sarek approached me with a offer. Make a story about Fa-tuk experiencin' this. And no, it's more like him houndin' me to finish this damn stubborn novel."

Eleanor took out her personal padd.

"So ya were doin' research . . ." McCoy said.,n

"About how difficult it must be and how devestating, sad," Eleanor said. "for the education field."

"Ma, I am not talkin' about Amanda," McCoy said.

"Oh, yes, I was doin' research regardin' evacuation protocols," Eleanor said. "their entire civilization would go extinct."

"What?" McCoy asked.  
  
"Ya heard me," Eleanor said. "they don't have evacuation plans. Planet wise. Not a peep."  
  
"But. . , I thought. . ." McCoy sat there perplexed. "after a event like this, other civilizations in the federation would have made plans for this sort of thing."  
  
"Ya see?" Eleanor said. "that's the problem about the novel. They didn't make plans."  
  
"That's a tragedy," McCoy said. "so how were ya goin' to approach it?"  
  
"How to approach a self destructive event, how to insert the tragedy, and how to best organize a rushed evacuation by the most intelligent people on that planet. I have interviewed many doomsday preppers who have crafted massive starships to help evacuate their people on massive scales, and animal life, the educators, and so on. Unlike Vulcans who didn't do that.  There wouldn't be any evidence that the Fa-tukie people signed their own death wish by not having organized, well thought out evacuation plans. They were arrogant. Most of the documents are at the federal government office. It would be the every day people who would save the day not the federal government," McCoy scrolled down on the padd. "If they were not allowed to do so, their society, as we know it, would be gone. And they would be dead as well. So I am going with the route  of 'doomsday preppers save the damn day without authority blessing'. Vulcans were lucky that they _had_ plans for such a event."

"Wow," McCoy said. "ya really researched."  
  
"I did," Eleanor nodded, proudly. "the current chancellor didn't like it. . ." she took the padd back. McCoy raised his head up. "I was making quite a stirr for the officials by putting it into their faces."

"Ma," McCoy said. "about that. . ."  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" Eleanor said.  
   
"Ya can't go back there," McCoy said, earning a smile from the woman.  
  
"Good enough, I had done all my research, was goin' to leave anyway when I got sick,"  Eleanor said. McCoy smiled holding his two fingers out. Spock returned the gesture coming to the man's side with his other hand laid behind his back. McCoy smiled back.

"What will you call it?" Spock asked.  
  
"The day after Fa-tuk's last tomorrow," Eleanor said. "but that is too long."  
  
"Actually, I quite like it," McCoy said. "it actually gives a sense of dread."  
  
"You have written books with long titles, Miss McCoy," Spock said.  
  
"Yes," Eleanor said. "but normally not a mouthful."

"I am sure ya will figure it out and get warmed up to it, ma," McCoy said.  
  
"I am sure I will," Eleanor said. She looked up toward Spock. "ya, sir, look better than earlier. Ya look marvelous."

* * *

Filing out paperwork of what happened on his end was fairly easy. His right hand was the one that hadn't been the one embedded by the long, arm length device. M'Benga had it out for display. It more so reminded the doctor of a Terminator model 800. And he hadn't expected the surprise hug from Christine, Nyota, and almost every nurse under his department. Almost. Nurse T'Spol was not the kind who expressed emotions. McCoy long ago accepted that. His eyes closed then reopened them to see darkness. He was confined. His heart jumped. It felt like it was even tighter than the last. His breath quickened as he clawed at anything, anything, really, terrified.

"Ashalik t'nash-veh," came a familiar voice. It felt like someone stroked his arm. "Ashayam t'nash-veh, nam-tor nash-veh la,"  his hand slid up and down on the man's shoulder with great care. "K'du nam-tor la. T'du ek'manek nam-tor t'nash-veh tun-tor."

As his other senses kicked in, the doctor realized that he was not alone anymore. The darkness cleared. There was wider space in the darkness. His left hand gripping onto the fabric of a shoulder. His right hand gripping on the fabric that wasn't flat or rounded. He felt a hand laid against the center of his back in between his shoulder blades.

"Nam-tor nash-veh ri sa'awek," Spock continued, softly. "k'du nam-tor svi' ret."

McCoy's hand let go of the Vulcan's shoulder to feel free, unlimited space.

McCoy's right hand could feel the empty space over the Vulcan's shoulder.

His breath slowly returned to normal. His heart beat returned to its normal beat as his body lost its tense demeanor. The Vulcan's body radiated in heat. Positive, tender feelings flowed into his head. The doctor saw bright, illuminating lights filling his mind. Soft, comforting thoughts lead him back into sleep while cradled in the Vulcan's arms. He felt safe in Spock's arms. He was not trapped six feet under but certainly above ground. Spock stopped muttering in soft, beautiful Vulcan.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, after finding Jumanji online (in order to rewatch a scene so I could figure out how to execute a chapter in my jumanji au) I saw red dog's poster. I ended up watching trailers for dog movies. THEN I ENDED UP GOING TO THE WIKIPEDIA TO DOG MOVIES AND READ THE ENDINGS. IT made me cry. I got feels. 
> 
> This story came to be.
> 
> A few hours later came a happy reunion idea. 
> 
> Which kind of morphed in my head as the days passed. 
> 
> You know Spock would be there to comfort his boyfriend and assure him that he is not restricted in limited space. Or that he is just imagining all of this. I hope I gave you feels and tortured you. Much as the dog ending movies gave me feels. You're welcome. ^.^ Thank you for reading this story. Here are the Vulcan translations!
> 
> Hinek=bones.
> 
> Ashalik t'nash-veh=my darling. 
> 
> Ashayam t'nash-veh, nam-tor nash-veh la=my beloved, I am here.
> 
> K'du nam-tor la=you are here. 
> 
> T'du ek'manek nam-tor t'nash-veh tun-tor= your safety is my concern. 
> 
> nam-tor nash-veh ri sa'awek= you are not alone.
> 
> k'du nam-tor svi' ret=you are in space.


End file.
